


All Wet

by DaisyChainz



Series: #KyluxAdvent 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Hux wearing Kylo's sweater, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, minor edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: ❄ #KyluxAdvent, Day 13: Sweaters ❄Kylo really didn't think that pushing his prissy, but hot coworker into a snowbank was a great way to make a good impression. He might have been wrong
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: #KyluxAdvent 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035621
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81
Collections: Kylux Advent Calendar 2020





	All Wet

"Whoa!! Watch yourself!" Kylo jumped back as a runaway dog, leash trailing behind, flashed past. He turned as two children, no more than ten or twelve, ran squealing past as well, calling after the runaway pet. 

"Whew. Good luck to them." He commented as they disappeared around the corner. "Hux, did you . . ." Uh oh. 

Hux, who had apparently been standing directly behind Kylo, was sputtering and shaking snow off his hands as he sat in the snow that had been piled up against the building, off the sidewalk. 

"You Ok?" Kylo asked, offering him a hand up. 

Looking livid Hux grabbed his hand, just long enough to be pulled to his feet, and then practically threw it away from himself. 

"No, I am clearly Not 'ok'," he answered sharply. "I'm soaking wet!" 

The day was warm, at least compared to the previous week of nonstop storms that had dumped almost three feet of snow over the city. Warm enough that Hux had foregone his heavy jacket, and hadn't bothered with gloves. Two things he now heartily regretted. 

"My hands are starting to freeze and I've got snow melting," he gave a violent shiver, "down the back of my shirt!" 

Shit, thought Kylo. He finally got to spend some one-on-one time with his stuck-up, but drop dead gorgeous, co-worker, and he fucked it up. Of course. Hux would never see him as anything but an annoying screw up, now for certain. He tried brushing some of the melting snow off Hux's shirt. "I'm so sorry. Oh, your hands are bright red. That can't be good." Without thinking, he clasped Hux's hands between his and rubbed them. Glancing up, he caught the weird look Hux was giving him. Immediately, he dropped Hux's hands and stood awkwardly. 

Hux blinked, then stuck his hands under his arms. "It's fine. I have a complete change of clothes in my office." 

Of course he did. "Look," Kylo said, "we're too far from the office for you to walk, you're already miserable. My place is literally just around the corner. We're not that different in size, you can borrow some of my stuff. I have a dryer we can throw your things in." 

There was a long pause and Kylo was waiting for a sharp answer, possibly some kind of insult as to the location of his apartment. Instead, Hux gave him another look he couldn't interpret and answered, "I suppose that would be satisfactory. I don't wish to become hypothermic." 

With a nod, Kylo turned and led them to his building in silence. He mumbled an apology as he led them up three flights of stairs; not for the first time cursing his building's lack of an elevator. 

Once inside, Hux stood awkwardly in the living room as Kylo rummaged through his drawers, trying to find some things that would fit Hux's slender frame. He didn't know what had possessed him to invite Hux back, other than the knee-jerk reaction to his obvious discomfort. Kylo's place wasn't a dump, or a sty; but he was fairly certain Hux's own place was better appointed, and that his laundry actually made it into the clothes basket. He grabbed sweats and a tee, then one of his sweaters on a lark. Hux would be swimming in it, but he would be warm. On his way out he tossed all the loose laundry into the basket. 

He had been well aware of just how much of a difference in their sizes there actually was when he had mentioned it. He had spent a lot of time, a lot, thinking about fitting his own hands over various bits of Hux's anatomy. 

He blushed as those thoughts flitted through his head, returning to Hux in the living room. He tried not to stutter awkwardly as he offered the clothes to him. He even partially succeeded. "Here, these will at least hold you over until your stuff gets dry. You can, um, change in my bedroom if you like." Hux nodded and took the items, looking over Kylo's shoulder at the bedroom door. "I could make coffee, if you like? Sorry, no tea. It's coffee or packaged hot chocolate." 

Hux didn't wrinkle his nose at the idea of powdered hot chocolate, but Kylo could tell it was an effort. Great going, he thought. Way to really impress him. 

Instead, Hux said, "hot coffee sounds perfect, right now. Thank you," and disappeared into the bedroom with a click of the door. 

Kylo stood staring at the closed door, trying to remember if he had any embarrassing items out that he had missed. Then he shook himself and headed into the kitchen. If there was, it was too late now. 

The door opened and closed again before the coffee had finished dripping, so Kylo went out to make certain Hux knew he was welcome to make himself at home. He didn't want to leave him standing in the living room because Kylo hadn't offered him a chair. No sense pounding the last nail into the coffin, quite yet. 

Kylo stepped into the living room, opened his mouth to speak, and froze. 

Standing in front of the bedroom door was Hux, dressed in Kylo's gigantic sweater. Drowning in it really. The sleeves covered up his hands, the ends fell over his thighs, and one pale shoulder was revealed by the neck. 

And it was all he was wearing. 

Kylo could only stand and stare, watching Hux pick at the end of his sleeves and shift uncomfortably. There was a long awkward silence where Kylo's brain was screaming at him to say something, yet also screaming that Hux wasn't completely dressed. Another small part of him wondered if Hux hadn't realized the pants and shirt were for him as well. 

Finally, Hux broke the silence. "I, uh." He cleared his throat. "I hope you don't think me forward. I thought, perhaps, you had seemed interested?" There was another long silence. "Well." Hux licked his lips and Kylo's brain re-shorted all over again. "Uh, should I go finish dressing?" 

He started to turn back to the bedroom and some rational part of Kylo's brain finally screamed 'you're losing him!!', and Kylo could finally move. 

"No!" He shouted. Hux turned, hesitantly. "Uh," said Kylo, in his indoor voice, "I mean, I think you look great, just like that." 

Hux turned back, a smile playing over his lips. "You do?" 

"Yes! I mean, uh, you always look great, of course. But. Well, that's a particularly good look on you." Hux smiled and Kylo felt a little bolder. "I wouldn't mind seeing you in my sweaters all the time." He snapped his mouth shut before he went overboard. 

Stepping into the living room, Hux smoothed the bottom of the sweater over his bare legs. Kylo couldn't stop his eyes from wandering down the long line, to his thin ankles and elegant, narrow feet. His eyes flew back up to Hux's as he said "I was hoping I hadn't read your signals wrong. You did seem interested?" 

Hoping to shut down all doubt, Kylo blurted "Yes! Very, very interested. Very." He managed a couple of shuffling steps forward. "I just never thought you were uh, also interested." 

Hux made another face he couldn't interpret. "I can assure you, I most certainly am. I'm afraid I'm not very good at expressing myself. I apologize for that." 

An overwhelmingly protective feeling washed over Kylo. He wanted (almost) nothing more than to assure Hux. He moved forward quickly, until he was standing right in front of him. "You have expressed yourself just fine. Message received." He grinned as Hux lowered his face to hide his smile. Then he reached out and stroked a finger under Hux's chin. His skin was smooth and soft under his rough hand. With a little pressure Hux was looking up and meeting his eye. 

"Hey," said Kylo, "I want to see that smile. I wanna see all of you." His chest tightened, suddenly wondering if that was too much. 

Based on Hux's look, it was not. "I wasn't going to take a chance, not at work especially. But this was just such a perfect opportunity. I thought I may as well, as they say, roll the dice." 

"I'm really, really glad you did." Said Kylo, his hands still under Hux's chin, moving closer until he could feel Hux's breath over his lips. Then he paused. 

Hux waited one more breath, then closed the gap. 

His lips were so soft, and so was the kiss. At first. Kylo couldn't help but open his mouth and press his tongue along Hux's lips. He immediately opened to allow him in, and before Kylo knew it, one hand was sliding under the sweater as well. It paused along Hux's waist, but when he pressed himself closer instead of objecting, Kylo kept going. 

Hux made an absolutely delectable sound into Kylo's mouth when he fingers found his nipple, so Kylo worked it over. He felt every inch, and rolled it between his fingers almost to the point of pinching. Hux moaned loudly and finally broke the kiss to throw his head back. He was clutching at Kylo's shirt. 

Kylo quickly dropped his chin and kissed along Hux's throat, down over the exposed portion of his chest. His other hand moved to the other nipple and Hux gripped his shirt more tightly, trying to pull Kylo closer. 

Having had enough of the sweater, Kylo dropped his hands to grab the bottom, and jerked it up. Hux raised his arms, allowing Kylo to strip him completely. 

He really hadn't been wearing anything underneath. 

Leaning to attack Hux's nipples with his mouth, Kylo couldn't stop his hand from gripping Hux's fully hard dick. He made another incoherent sound in response, burying his hand in Kylo's hair. He couldn't help moaning back, as Hux's fingers tangled and pulled. His own dick was straining at his jeans, and he palmed himself to get a slight bit of relief. But his focus was on Hux. 

Once both nipples were red and slick, Kylo dropped to his knees. He stroked his hand over the length of him, looking up to meet Hux's eyes. 

Kylo had never seen him so disordered, not even when he had been lying in the snow pile. His red strands fell loose over his face, his eyes were half-closed, and he was breathing noisily through his mouth. His blush went from his ears, across his face, down his long throat, and halfway down his chest. His fingers had gone from clutching to stroking Kylo's hair; he couldn't help a hum of pleasure from Hux's long fingers. 

"Don't stop now." Hux whispered huskily, closing his eyes as Kylo angled him with his hand and leaned to open his mouth. 

Hux let out a stuttering sound as Kylo took him across his tongue, not stopping until he was hitting the back of his throat. He hummed over him, then pulled back off. He took a moment to admire Hux's slack face as he leaned over him, then closed his eyes and went to work. 

He had his free hand over Hux's thigh, and could feel his muscles quivering and contracting, growing tighter and tighter the closer he worked Hux to his orgasm. His fingers gripped his hair, making Kylo moan louder, vibrating over Hux's dick. 

Finally, Hux gasped out, "I'm going to come!", every muscle under or around Kylo feeling like it was going to snap. He slid his hand around to the back of Hux's thigh and leaned in, taking him as deeply as he could, the hand at his base sliding back to cup his testicles. 

Hux let out a high, tense sound and his hips jerked as he came. 

Kylo was a bit out of practice, so he wasn't able to swallow it all. Come and saliva ran down his chin, dripping into his shirt collar. 

He finally released Hux, dropping back into his heels and gasping. His tongue snaked out to clean as much of his chin as he could reach. 

Hux slid down the door, breathing like he had just run a race. His spread legs boxed in Kylo's, and his head lolled against the door. 

"That was . . . Shit, that was amazing." He cracked an eye open when Kylo couldn't stop a snicker. "What is so funny?" It was hard to take him seriously when he was so breathless and taken apart. And naked. Wonderfully naked. 

"Nothing," said Kylo. "I've just never heard you say Shit before." He grinned and palmed himself again. 

Hux snorted, another undignified sound that Kylo had never heard from him before. Then he reached for Kylo's pants and he was unable to come up with another quip, or any other rational thought for that matter. His entire being was suddenly completely focused on Hux's hands pulling his hard dick out of his pants, and stroking it far too gently. 

"That's better." Hux was leaning towards him now, watching his reactions intently as his fingers explored every inch of him. He found all the spots that made him flinch and moan. "I'll give you something else to think about, other than my imperfections." 

"You're perfect," Kylo groaned, leaning back to brace himself on his hands, and thrusting his hips into Hux's grip. He felt Hux shift, then his weight on his legs as he partially climbed onto Kylo's lap. 

"Focus." Hux breathed against his throat, his other hand spreading his collar open. A long shiver ran over Kylo as Hux kissed his throat, and finally took him in a good, firm grip. He couldn't have focused on anything but Hux, Hux, Hux; not even if he had wanted to. And he didn't want to. 

He was quickly brought to the edge, with Hux's hand cupping the back of his head, his breath over the sensitive skin of his jaw, and his hand expertly working over his dick. Hux brought him just to the cusp of his orgasm, then he slowed and shifted his grip; all the while whispering in his ear that he was being so good for him, how lovely he looked. Three, torturous times he did that, until Kylo was gasping and begging him to finish him off. 

"Very well." Hux finally breathed into his ear, and allowed him to come. 

As Kylo came back to himself, he turned his head to nuzzle into Hux's hair. He shifted his weight, painfully, to allow one hand to raise and stroke the dark strands. It was stiff with his hair gel, but had already broken apart enough for him to run his fingers through it. 

Hux finally slumped back against the closed door and Kylo thought his heart was going to stop looking at him. He was completely taken apart, legs splayed over Kylo's still, soft dick giving a sharp throb as he looked back. Hux's eyes fell to Kylo's own dick and the mess across his shirt and stomach. Then Kylo took in a sharp breath as Hux raised his own sullied fingers, and licked them clean. 

As their senses slowly began returning, Hux looked around. "Oh. In all the excitement I left my clothes in the bedroom. They still need to go into the dryer." 

Kylo sat up and collected Hux into his arms. Hux went willingly, situating himself firmly back onto Kylo's lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"Well, while the dryer is working, we can get to know each other a little better." 

"Good, because you still have all your clothes on. I feel like I've hardly gotten to know you at all." 

*** **


End file.
